


Mira

by problematicfave



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, sabine and ezra would honestly make the best parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicfave/pseuds/problematicfave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago Ezra could have only dreamed he'd one day have a daughter with Sabine, but now it was a reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mira

“She’s amazing.” Ezra’s tone was one of awe as he gazed down at the small baby cradled in his arms, at the moment her eyes were squeezed shut in slumber, but he knew without a doubt that they would be the same beautiful brown as her mother's when they opened. It was funny, six years ago, the idea of him and Sabine having a daughter together would have seemed like nothing more than a dream, and yet here they were. 

“She is, isn’t she?” Sitting up in bed, Sabine smiled tiredly in the direction of Ezra and the child, before holding out her arms “We did a good job, didn’t we?” 

Chuckling softly, Ezra deposited their daughter into her mother’s outstretched arms, 

“That we did.” For a moment he just stared lovingly at the two most important woman in his life, he’d come so far from the lonely loth rat he’d once been, it was enough to almost make him cry. 

“She has your nose.” Sabine commented, staring down at the baby with the same loving expression as Ezra had, “Your chin too.” Raising an eyebrow, Ezra reached up to touch his face before frowning slightly, 

“Can’t be, I’ve still got mine.” 

The joke elicited a glare from Sabine, 

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Kanan.” She scolded, but Ezra could tell she was struggling not to smile, 

“You love me.” 

“I do.” Before things could get any sappier however, their newborn let out a loud wail, interrupting them. 

“Looks like someone wants attention.” Ezra commented, reaching out a hand to grab one of her small ones; almost immediately she quieted and grabbed hold of his finger. “Hey, I think she likes me!”

Sabine raised an eyebrow, 

“Did you doubt she would?” She asked, a hint of worry evident in her voice, 

“Well…” With his free hand, Ezra reached up to rub the back of his neck, “I wouldn’t say I doubted it...I was just a bit nervous. It’s silly really.” Sabine looked as if she wanted to say something, however Ezra quickly changed the subject before she could, 

“So are you going to tell me the name you picked out yet? You said it was a surprise.” It was obvious from Sabine’s expression that she fully recognized what Ezra was doing, but after a moment’s hesitation she seemed to decided to let it go. At least for the time being. 

“I thought we could name her Mira, after your mother.” She told him. Erza's eyes widened slightly in surprise, 

“You don’t want to name her after your mother?” It wasn’t that Ezra was against naming his daughter Mira, however he had expected that Sabine would want to give her a Mandalorian name. Apparently that wasn’t the case however. 

“I’m not a big fan of the name Rook.” Sabine joked, before turning serious, “More importantly, I think your mother would be a much better role model than mine.” She had a good point, Rook Kast was hardly what one would consider a good role model and naming their child after her might seem to imply a sense of admiration that didn’t exist. It would be safer, and more appealing, to name her after his mother. 

“So Mira it is, Mira Bridger-Wren.” The name sounded right, it was like the last piece of a puzzle had been firmly fitted into place. “Well what do you think Mira? Do you like your name?” 

The baby gurgled in response. 

“She says she loves it.” Ezra informed Sabine, a very serious expression on his face. 

“Oh? You speak baby now?” 

“I happen to have PhD in speaking baby.” He struggled to keep a straight face before eventually giving up and dissolving into laughter. 

“You are such a dork.” Sabine told him with a laugh that quickly turned into a yawn, “Sorry, I guess I’m still pretty tired.” 

“Why don’t I take Mira for a bit so you can take a nap.” Ezra offered, a slightly concerned look on his face. Sabine was in perfect health, he knew that, but he still didn’t want her to wear herself out; there would be enough sleepless nights to come. 

Sabine didn’t seem to share his concern. 

“I can’t, Kanan and Hera are coming to visit.” 

“They won’t be here for another hour, you have time for a quick nap.” 

“I don’t…” Any other argument Sabine might have used were shut down as she yawned once again, “...Fine, I’ll take a quick nap but,” She added, as she deposited Mira in Ezra’s arms, “You’ve got to promise to wake me up in a hour, got it?” 

Ezra smiled, 

“I’ve got it, don’t I Mira?” He looked down at his daughter who waved a tiny fist at him in response, when he looked back up, Sabine was fast asleep.

“Come on, let’s give your mother some peace and quiet.” He whispered to Mira, “And I’ll tell you all about how we first met.”


End file.
